Playground
by Broken Solstice
Summary: "What the heck? Seb, we're in public. Get off". "I will get off, and I'm sure you will too".


_Disclaimer__ - I do not own Glee or the characters that appear in it._

_Summary__ - "What the fuck? Seb, we're in public. Get off". "I will get off, and I'm sure you will too". _

_Authors Note__ - So my second fanfic is here! Kinda short but you know~ Hope you like it~! :D so sorry for spelling mistakes :) They are about the same age as the original Glee, maybe a year older?_

* * *

"Haaa..." Sebastian slumps down into the grass where they were eating. "It's so hot!"

"So get into the shade or something" Hunter says waving off mosquitoes. "You're eating a popsicle anyway."

Sebastian licks from base to tip of the cold treat dripping down his wrist and chin. His tongue following after the sweet droplets while glancing at Hunter.

"Mm... Hunt, this is delicious, and so cool on my skin." he glances at Hunter again and licks a slow stripe along the popsicle, "Do you want some?"

That's gotten Hunter's attention, he sees a sweat break out on his forehead. He shakes his head.

"More for me then!" He giggles. And he continues sucking on the cool treat.

All Hunter hears are syllables like 'Ooh' and 'Mm' and 'Oh god, Hunter' as he devours it, and he can't stop the front of his khaki's from tenting up. "Can you please just eat that quietly?" he hisses at Sebastian.

"Aww, but Hunt, it's so tasty I can't help it!" he eats the rest of the little bit he still had and licks the stick clean before getting up to throw it away.

"Oops" he trips on his shoes and land on Hunter, his right hand landing directly over Hunters hard on, making him groan. "Oh Hunt, is something wrong," Sebastian says seductively licking his lips, "over here" he squeezes Hunter's bulge for emphasis.

"Shit" Hunter grunts out. Sebastian moves to straddle his waist so that both their crotches are touching each others. "What the fuck? Seb, we're in public. Get off". Sebastian doesn't get off though, he starts grinding his hard on on Hunters making them both moan.

"I will get off," He grinds down again, harder though, "and I'm sure you will too" he twines his fingers into Hunter's short strands of hair and pulls him into a sloppy kiss. Hunter feels the other's tongue probing his lips asking for entrance, but Hunter doesn't open them. Sebastian untangles his hand from his hair and wraps them around Hunter's neck then thrust himself down making Hunter gasp giving Sebastian the opportunity to slide his tongue in.

They continue kissing. Saliva dripping down their chins, as Sebastian keeps thrusting himself down onto Hunter, turning into a mess of moans.

"Seb, more" Hunter meets one of Sebastian's thrust earning a sharp gasp from the one above him. Their jeans and underwear are the only wall between them blocking everything to make them feel so much better.

"I can't, Hunt... Hunt... Ooh... Feels good Hunter..." He moans out every word. Sebastian's thrust are erratic now and he's gotten even louder. Hunter knows hes about to come.

Hunters takes this chance to flip them over so that Sebastian's back is against the ground with his legs still spread open. Hunter takes his time and pinches Sebastian's nipple through his tank top and mouths the other one. After many 'harders' from Sebastian, he gives the other nipple the same treatment. Then Sebastian raises his hips so that theirs is touching again and Hunter begins thrusting hard onto Sebastian.

Sebastian wraps his legs around Hunter's waist, his arms still around his neck. He feels the pit of his stomach heating and his toes curling. He tries holding his orgasm in but can't, and he let's go. "Hunter..!" he screams out breathlessly, loudly, causing echoes to form. Hunter is still thrusting and he comes too, 'Sebastian' slipping through his lips.

Hunter rolls off Sebastian's body and lies beside him. "I feel so disgusting, there's come inside my underwear" he caresses the wet patch and moans a little from the contact to his oversensitive manhood. "I told you we would get off." he looks at Hunter and smirks, "We should do this public thing more often: best orgasm ever!"

That causes Hunter to snort. Then he spots someone coming to them. "Did you two boys hear something strange here?" Sebastian and Hunter look at each other then smile and shake their heads towards the man, probably the park officer. "If you do, tell the people to be quieter, they're very loud. And no littering" He says pointing to the popsicle stick on the ground. They nod and he leaves.

Sebastian picks the stick from the ground and throws it to the garbage can before walking back to Hunter and settles between Hunter's crossed legs and yawns. "Hunt... carry me home" he snuggles closer to Hunter's chest "We need to change."

"No shit"


End file.
